


now i see daylight (i can't look away)

by heartrecord



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Humor, M/M, and they were roommates (oh my god they were roommates), petition for soogyu divorce era to disband, this is so dumb but at least it's short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartrecord/pseuds/heartrecord
Summary: the first rule of falling in love with your best friend slash roommate: don’t.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 98





	now i see daylight (i can't look away)

**Author's Note:**

> head in hands. what have i done. what have i Done. 
> 
> as embarrassing as this was for me to write, it also made me laugh so hopefully you guys enjoy it. this isn't beta read and also it's 1 am so if there are any mistakes i'll fix them later.

the first rule of falling in love with your best friend slash roommate: don’t. 

choi beomgyu is an idiot therefore it is only natural that he has failed to abide by it. 

the first thing taehyun does when beomgyu announces this over breakfast is sticking out his hand and saying “alright kai cough it up” with a smug smile.

beomgyu is stunned enough that he can only watch as kai hands the money over with a defeated groan.

“you guys bet on me!?” he finally asks, affronted. 

taehyun blinks at him innocently. “why not?”

“hyung, couldn’t you have waited for another week to realise?” kai pouts.

beomgyu needs new friends, preferably right this second.

“don’t sulk.” taehyun pats his arm in what is supposed to be a reassuring gesture. “now you can tell soobin hyung how you feel, right?”

beomgyu resolutely continues sulking, shrugging off taehyun’s hand for extra measure. “no. i’m not about to risk ruining anything.”

“ruin what? your friendship?”

“yes?” beomgyu answers in his ‘shouldn’t this be obvious already’ way. “he’s never going to want to see me again and he’ll kick me out and -”

“hyung, that was originally your apartment,” kai points out. 

“he has more power in this relationship,” beomgyu says solemnly.

“wow. you have it that bad,” taehyun deadpans.

beomgyu makes a show of loudly slurping his drink to block out taehyun’s statement and taehyun sighs like he’s dealing with a particularly difficult child. 

“it won’t be that bad, hyung. even in the worst case scenario where he does reject you, i highly doubt he’ll leave you out on the streets.”

“jokes on you taehyun i was never planning on confessing to him in the first place.”

“so you’re running away,” kai says, and it’s so unexpected that taehyun muffles a laugh behind his hand while beomgyu stares at him in betrayal.

“that’s it.” he stands abruptly, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. “my heart has handled too much slander this morning, i’m leaving. au revoir!”

“you said that wrong,” taehyun says because it’s not kang taehyun if he passes up on an opportunity to add salt to the wound.

beomgyu pointedly ignores him, making his (not shameful) exit to the sound of kai’s giggles. 

* * *

in his defense, there was no way he would be able to pull off living in the same space with choi soobin without catching feelings for him along the way. 

the whole moving in together thing had been his idea after he’d seen the horrible (okay, maybe that was a bit harsh. very not good?) state of soobin’s living conditions. 

“seriously hyung how are you surviving in here?” beomgyu took one glance around the small room and grimaced. “didn’t you say your air conditioner broke twice this month alone?”

soobin shrugged helplessly. “there’s nothing much i can do about it.”

“wrong, you can come live with me.” the words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself, and soon he was faced with soobin staring at him with his lips slightly parted. 

“um.” beomgyu opened his mouth. closed it again. wracked his brain for a proper save. “that is, if you want,” he added, lamely.

“i don’t know.” soobin bit his lip. “i wouldn’t want to impose…”

“come on, hyung. wouldn’t it be nice?” beomgyu didn’t know why he was being so insistent. maybe deep down, sharing an apartment with soobin filled him with more warmth than he’d like to admit. “we can split rent too.”

after a bit of poking and prodding, soobin finally relented, and now beomgyu wakes up three days a week to soobin threatening to pour cold water on him if he doesn’t get out of bed.

“i’m doing it for the sake of your attendance,” soobin reprimands each time he complains about his methods. “it’s not my fault you chose to have 8 am classes this semester.”

curse soobin and his good comebacks.

other than that, living with soobin feels oddly… domestic. he makes him tea in the mornings and buys him his favourite cake on fridays to celebrate the weekend. they take turns to water the plants and take out the trash and whenever either of them has to stay up to work on an assignment, the other will forgo sleep just to accompany them until they’re done.

soobin always did fit in seamlessly into his life, like a puzzle piece sliding into place, but him moving in made the fact even more apparent.

maybe it’s safe to say that he fell in love with the little things - soobin leaving him sticky notes on the fridge whenever he had to leave early, soobin listening to him ramble about his day over dinner, soobin complaining that he’s a menace for pushing his cold feet into his whenever they cuddle but tolerating it anyway. 

maybe he fell in love with the _welcome back_ ’s and the _you did well today_ ’s.

once your feelings have bubbled up to the surface, there really was no way of pushing them back down completely without having them rise back up again.

beomgyu mourns that fact, just a little bit.

after all, if he had remained oblivious he wouldn’t be having to deal with an entire kaleidoscope of butterflies fluttering around in his tummy whenever he comes home and soobin is there to greet him with a warm smile and a comforting hug.

* * *

they’re at this house party hosted by one of the big shot seniors and it’s swarming with people, the music making his head pound and the disco lights dizzying him.

beomgyu usually doesn’t mind this kind of scene but this time he’d much rather be back at the apartment, watching a movie under the blankets. 

the only reason beomgyu showed up in the first place was because soobin promised their mutual friend, yeonjun, he’d be there, and beomgyu figured he’d tag along just in case soobin needed a person to turn to when the crowd became too much. 

speaking of soobin.

“wow, that’s new.” 

beomgyu lifts his gaze from his phone at yeonjun’s remark. “what is?”

yeonjun gestures towards soobin with his chin, and beomgyu glances at him to see soobin downing a glass of soju. another quick glance towards the table tells him that this is his fifth. 

huh. soobin usually never has more than one, considering the lightweight he is.

“whoa, soobin hyung. you alright?”

at the mention of his name, soobin turns to him, blinking. then a smile slowly spreads across his face, and before beomgyu has time to be mesmerized by it, soobin is leaning forward and wrapping his arms around him.

“beomgyuuu.” he’s giggling and nuzzling into beomgyu’s neck and this is not normal behaviour, soobin never does this in public. 

“hyung, are you -”

“my husband is so warm,” he murmurs contentedly, and beomgyu’s mind immediately short circuits.

“ _what_ ,” he sputters. “hyung, what are you talking about? we’re not married!”

“what do you mean _not married_?” soobin looks back up at him, smile slipping off his face. “was our love fake all along? is this where we cut things off?”

“no, that’s not what i -”

“are we getting _divorced_ , beomgyu?” soobin demands, and he sounds so genuinely offended beomgyu isn’t sure how he’s supposed to handle this. 

across from them, yeonjun has a highly amused expression on his face.

here’s the weird thing about all this. soobin’s cheeks are flushed pink, sure, but his words aren’t slurred, his eyes as clear as they are when he’s sober. 

it’s so strange, how soobin doesn’t appear to be that drunk yet his claims contradict it.

“soobinnie.” it’s obvious that yeonjun is trying very hard to suppress a laugh. “are you sure you haven’t had too much to drink?”

“yeonjun hyung my marriage is on the brink of falling apart and _that’s_ what you ask me?” 

yeonjun does burst into laughter then, keeling over in his seat. “oh my god,” he wheezes. “i’m sorry gyu but this is hilarious.”

ah. beomgyu thinks he has a headache coming on. 

“soobin hyung,” he tries again. “let’s just go home, okay?”

to his relief, soobin relaxes, the crease between his eyes disappearing. “okay.” he nods. “home sounds good.”

they excuse themselves shortly after, walking away from the crowds, away from the loud music and bright lights, away from a still chuckling yeonjun.

away, away, away.

they’ve just reached their street when soobin comes to a stop.

“i won’t allow us to get divorced,” he declares loudly into the quiet, startling beomgyu.

“ _hyung_ ,” he hisses, eyes darting around the area. “what if someone hears you?” 

“that’s the least of my worries right now.” soobin fishes around in his jacket pocket, pulls out a pop ring. “take it.”

beomgyu looks at the pop ring. looks at soobin’s expectant face. looks back at the pop ring. “why in the world do you have that.”

“you ask too many questions,” soobin sighs. “it’s a token of my love, what else?”

“a token of your love,” beomgyu repeats, the word love leaving a particularly heavy weight on his tongue.

“yes.”

his chest tightens, just a little bit.

“you won’t remember any of this tomorrow,” he murmurs with a shake of his head.

“underestimating me would be your first mistake.”

this makes him snort, despite everything else. “let’s see if you do then.”

he does end up taking the pop ring after soobin persistently wagged it at him. 

it’s sort of terrifying how happy the weight of it on his finger makes him feel. 

when they finally make it back to the apartment, soobin doesn’t bother changing out of his clothes before flopping face down on the couch. 

“come on, at least take off your jacket.” beomgyu tugs at his arm in an attempt to make him sit up. what he doesn’t expect is for soobin to turn around, grab his wrist and pull him down so that he’s laying on his chest before wrapping his arms around him.

he really doesn’t know how much more he can take until he goes into cardiac arrest.

“uh,” he begins eloquently. “soobin hyung?”

soobin doesn’t respond. when beomgyu peers at him, his eyes are closed. 

so he’s fallen asleep. great. 

beomgyu sighs softly, carefully getting out of soobin’s hold before padding over to the bedroom to retrieve his blanket. 

once he’s draped it over soobin’s sleeping figure, he kneels down next to him, taking in his expression. it’s smoothed out, peaceful. his eyelashes cast a shadow against his cheek.

choi soobin is devastatingly beautiful, both inside and out. there has never been a day where he wasn’t. 

he’s everything that beomgyu could ever want.

for once, he allows his feelings to overflow.

“i love you,” he whispers into the crook of soobin’s neck. “sleep well.”

after all, what are the chances he’ll remember any of this come morning anyway?

* * *

turns out, the chances are high. soobin wasn’t joking when he said underestimating him would be beomgyu’s first mistake. 

“um, about last night,” soobin begins over breakfast, and beomgyu freezes in his seat. 

“yeah?” 

_stay calm, beomgyu. just stay calm._

“i said some pretty embarrassing things... sorry if i made you uncomfortable. you know how i get when i’m tipsy.”

“oh.” beomgyu inwardly heaves a sigh of relief. “it’s fine, hyung. there’s no need to apologise.”

“and there’s one more thing,” soobin continues, instantly putting beomgyu on alert again. “i’m not trying to put you on the spot, but…” 

the tips of his ears are turning red. that can’t be a good sign.

“did you mean what you said what last night?” he asks quietly. 

“i’m going to need you to elaborate, hyung.” the effort beomgyu is putting into keeping a straight face is monumental. “i said a lot of things.” 

“when you said…” soobin pauses, exhales. tries again. “when you said that you... loved me.”

well, shit.

“you _heard_ that?” 

“i wasn’t... fully asleep yet,” soobin admits, his cheeks tinted a light pink. “and i caught what you said.”

beomgyu wants to self destruct.

“oh my god.” he unceremoniously rests his forehead on the table with a soft ‘thunk’. “i can’t believe this.”

“did you mean it though?” soobin asks again, uncertain. “because i don’t want to misunderstand and -”

“hyung, i wouldn’t be so embarrassed if i didn’t mean it.”

for a moment, there’s only silence. when beomgyu dares to lift his head up again, the smile on soobin’s face threatens to knock the breath out of him.

“so you love me,” soobin says. “as in you’re in love with me.”

“yes.” 

because really, what else can he say?

it proves to be enough for soobin judging from the way his smile widens, eyes crinkling at the corners. beomgyu loves this smile. it’s his best smile. 

“okay. okay, that’s good.” soobin reaches over the table to take beomgyu’s hand, just to spend several seconds staring at the pop ring on his finger. 

that’s right, he’d forgotten to take it off last night. 

“oh god,” he whispers. “so i did give this to you?”

“uhuh.” beomgyu nods. “in the middle of the street, saying it was a token of your -”

“stop, don’t remind me!” soobin’s voice takes on a significantly higher pitch and it’s so ridiculous that beomgyu has to laugh. he’s laughing so hard and soon soobin is laughing too, bright and dolphin like. 

beomgyu thinks he’d like to spend the rest of their years like this.

“hey, hyung?” he asks once they’ve both calmed down. “are you in love with me too?”

“silly.” soobin squeezes his hand gently. “didn’t i make myself obvious enough?”

tea in the mornings just the way he likes it, his favourite cake on fridays, sticky notes on the fridge. 

(“you’re a menace,” soobin grumbles when beomgyu pushes his cold feet into his, legs tangling together. “just know if it was anyone else but you their cuddle privileges would have been revoked.”)

“yeah.” beomgyu smiles softly to himself. “i guess you did.”

“by the way hyung i’m not interested in marrying a person who has holes in their socks.”

“i don’t have holes in my socks, stop spreading lies!” 

warm, he feels so very warm.

* * *

the first rule of falling in love with your best friend slash roommate: don’t. 

choi beomgyu is an idiot therefore it is only natural that he has failed to abide by it. 

when he announces over breakfast that he now has a boyfriend and he’s not in danger of being left to fend for himself on the streets, the first thing taehyun does is stick out his hand and shoot kai a meaningful look. 

“hyunnie, how are you so good at this?” kai says forlornly as taehyun pockets his winnings with a triumphant smirk. 

“once you learn how predictable beomgyu hyung is you’ll get the hang of it.”

“you guys…” beomgyu stares at them both, his faith in humanity diminishing. “you guys bet on me _again_?” 

taehyun smiles at him sweetly. “why not?”

“i’m going to win someday,” kai mutters.

beomgyu has to wonder why he hasn’t ditched these two yet. 

“but in all honesty hyung i’m glad it worked out,” taehyun says, smile softening into something more genuine.

kai bobs his head in agreement, grinning. “we just want you to be happy!”

ah, right. this was why. 

“i appreciate it but no more betting on my love life, okay?”

taehyun’s eyes glitter with trouble. “ _just_ your love life?”

never mind. he takes it back. he definitely needs new friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> i was originally supposed to be working on chapter 4 of the persona au but then it started to stress me out so i thought 'why not i destress by writing something cute for once' and hence this fic was born. the original name of the doc was 'write something happy challenge' and i just hope i succeeded honestly. if you liked it, please consider leaving kudos/comments, it actually means a lot! thank you for reading. <3


End file.
